Curry
by Stealer of Shino's Glasses
Summary: Why do so many people in the show naruto have a dislike for curry? One curry eating girl desides to find out. XDDD random story.


Hey ppls! This is my first fic in a long time, because I'm so lazy…. XP anyways, this fic is called Curry (there's a certain beta reader who wants to know why the only 2 Naruto fics I have has a title that is one word, starts with a c, and is a food XDD I honestly don't know) Feel free to read my first one-shot fic, which is called **_Cookies_**, which is also a Naruto story… please feel free to review, even if they are flames, because I want to get back into fanfiction typing (not writing.. I still do plenty of that XDDD I'm just too lazy to type is all) Aright... here we go! (By the way... all the rookies are 14/15 at the time of this story)

))))Chapter one: Nurse?((((

A girl of 14 enters a small room with 2 doors on either side the wall. She sits at a desk against a 3rd wall between the 2 doors. She had dark skin, black shorts, and aqua blue tank top, and a leaf village forehead protector on her left forearm, both of which were covered in bandages. She had straight black hair to the middle of her neck, with a part covering her right eye. She picks up a stack of papers and looks at the first one as a confused boy enters.

"Hyuuga Neji?" The girl asked, looking up from the paper. The teen, now known as Neji, nodded. "What is this place?" he asked, looking around the blank room. "I have asked you to come so that I may find out your views on curry" She said simply, setting the stack of papers down on the desk.

Neji's eye merely twitched. "Curry?! I was told that I had become leader of my clan and that I would get to kick Naruto's ass!"

The girl smirked slightly. "Had to get you here somehow… Sorry, but no. Neji, you are here only to answer my question about your views on curry". Neji stared at her for a while before he started to talk. "I hate curry! Tenten nearly killed me with that god forsaken food!" Yelled the boy, his eye twitching again.

There was a bit of silence. "I… I see… What would happen if you met someone who loved to eat curry?" The Girl asked, crossing her arms defensively

"I'd call them idiots then predict their fiery deaths!!!" Not only was Neji's eye twitching, but now he had began to twiddle his thumbs as well, fearing that he had to face the curry soon.

The girl's face defaulted as the Hyuuga's reaction. "Oh come on Neji! Some people can handle curry a hell of a lot better than you can!!"

Neji looked around franticly, then began to speak in a low whisper. "No, they only think they can handle the curry…" His voice level began to rise "But one day they will just burst into friggin' flame!!!! Poor Lee!! I don't like the guy, but he doesn't deserve to die that way!!!" And with this, Neji began to go into hysterics.

"Uh oh… I think this guy needs some help… Ivan? Escort Mr. Neji Hyuuga to the nurse . . . now? Before he starts to frighten babies and small animals?"

A tall, tough looking man who had quietly been sitting there the whole time, stared at the girl confused. "Eh? Kunara-san, we don't have a nurse" He watched the Hyuuga for a bit before saying "he sure needs one though huh?"

Kunara's face went blank for a moment "why the hell did I think we had a nurse???" She picked up Neji's paper off the stack and looked at it closely, her eyes squinting. "Take Mr. Neji to his sensei, Gay… Gay?!?! Oh wait! Never mind... Gai... Maito Gai. I really need glasses... or possibly contacts…"

Kunara began to ramble to herself, and Ivan sighed. Neji was then "escorted out of the room"

-------------

Current Location: Hyuuga Neji:

A random mental hospital in Konoha

))))End of chapter1((((

Me: wow, Kunara is kinda slow XDDD

Neji: it's the curry!! It invaded her brain!!

Me: . um… Neji? Are you on medication?

Neji: (screams high-pitched)

Me: (twitches)

Gai: what have you done to my student of not so much youthfulness as Lee?!

Me: you mean Neji?

Gai: yes!

Me: … anyways…

Gai: youthful student! I am talking to you!!

Me: I am sorry that the chapter is so short… but I mean exactly how far could you go with this? The chapter might not be long, but there will be a lot of them... almost every main character in Naruto.., maybe the Akatsuki will even have their own chapters but only if I get at least 3 reviews per chapter… (Not including ones from the beta reader XD sorry)

Gai: o.o realizes something were you the one who called me gay?!

Me: o.o no! Kunara just needs glasses is all…

Gai: DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!

Me: AHHHH!!!! (runs away)

(Off to type up **_Cookies_**, so look for it soon!)


End file.
